The Pinkie Pie experience
by Xavious216
Summary: This is a look on Pinkie Pie's life as she makes her way up to the point of seeing Twilight in Ponyville
1. Chapter 1

My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or just Pinkie Pie for short, and I'm here to share with you the history of my life. It is one of tragedy, romance, friendship, and well, I'm babbling. I will just tell you.

30 years ago

We start my journey off on a warm summers day. I am twelve years old at the time. At this time I was still young. I had just gotten out of that dreadful farm. I was flying through the sky with barely a single thought in mind, simply enjoying the freedom entailed with flight. I decided to fly through the gorge with all the scary monsters so I could practice my Pinkie sense. I could easily dodge all the big scary monster things, but suddenly I heard a cry for help that caught me off guard enough to almost be eaten, almost. I escaped of course. At the edge of the cliff I saw a very young pony dangling from the cliff. She was blue, that much I could tell. Using my wings I flew up to her. Just as she slipped and began the great and powerful fall I caught her. She was unconscious at the moment, so when I got up to the level ground of the gorge, I took the time to gently put her on my back between my wings with her head resting on my supwr poofy mane for extra comfort. I took her to a river, she would be thirsty after all that screaming. I sat next to her waiting for her to rise from her sleep.

One hour later she finally began to stir. She looked around, "where am I?" She said. So confused to the world around her like a new born foal. I walked over to her, "Hello! My name is Pinkie Pie!"

She jumped back, startled by the intrusion of personal space, and the loudness of my voice. "What's your name?"

She seemed hesitant to answer. That is understandable, I am a bit of an oddball. Suddenly she turned her nose up at me, "**I** do not feel any obligation to tell you my name!" I smiled at her, "That's ok, it's still very great to meet some other pony all the way out here! Ya know you are the first pony I have ever met besides my family. Hey, where do you live?" At first she was glaring at me, i think for talking so long. I must have asked the wrong question when her eyes downcast to the ground. She looked down even sadder than before. I placed a hoof around her back and pulled her close. She looked up at me with teary eyes. I offered a big toothy grin. It caused her to form a small smile. "You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable." She shook her head, "No it is fine. I do not have a home. I have nowhere to go. I'm all alone."

I frowned, that was just unacceptable. She doesn't have any friends at all? Unacceptable! While I was thinking, she had gotten herself a drink from the river. I said, "Don't worry blue pony, I will be your friend. If you would like to you can come with me. How does that sound?" She had to think this over for a moment. I was a stranger possibly going to unknown territory just to find a home and live life after all. Without another word we left the river together. I finally found a friend. Just think, our journey has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pinkie Pie Experience chapter II

My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or just Pinkie Pie for short, and I'm here to share with you the history of my life. It is one of tragedy, romance, friendship, and well, I'm babbling. I will just tell you.

Two months after meeting Trixie

Things took a turn for the worse when the little five year old Trixie and I wound up lost in the desert. We are in a desert without food, and without water, as we walk this insufferable wasteland, no pony, no water, no town in sight, I can't help but feel like I'm traversing the seventh circle of hell in these abominable sands. Trixie was infuriated with my atrocious sense of direction and wasn't afraid to voice such opinions, "Damn it Pinkie Pie! You said you new where the hell we were going you idiot!"

"Language young lady, and I'm sorry. Maybe you could use your spells and teleport us away from here. Oh that's right, you suck at magic. So shut the hell up and lets keep moving!" Trixie was crying, she deserved it. I'm starting to consider it was a bad idea to even help the brat in the first place. In these two months of being together we got no food, no work, and no help. We were kicked out of a place at the edge of the desert, so now here we are; lost, scared, and in a very sour mood. Trixie was starting to lag behind. I rolled my eyes and placed a wing above her body to try and keep her cool. The sun wasnt beaming on her so much. Now my outstretched wing is getting all the sun glares. I can handle this heat, it's nothing compared to the glares my mom would give me when I messed up on something. Trixie grumbled a thank you, but I didn't waste my energy with a response. We continued this way for another twenty minutes without another word to one another. I figured since we would be around each other, I may as well be the first to apologize, "I'm sorry" we said it at the same time. I asked her what she had to be sorry for. She said, "Sorry for cursing, and calling you stupid. It is not your fault we ended up here." I sighed, "No Trixie, I should be sorry. I meant nothing that I said. You are still young, and most fillies your age can't use magic at all until there at least ten."

"Really"

"I'm not sure, but it seems logical doesn't it?" She chuckled at my attempt to lighten the mood. It died off as soon as we realized we were still in the hot ass desert. We finally came across a landmark. A mountain range could be seen in the distance. From what I could remember of the map, as long as we followed next to the mountains, we would find a river. I lost the map long ago. It was beginning to grow dark so we would rest there and get a drink. I am so good at planning. I should do it more often. Trixie said, "Pinkie, you can put your wing down now, it's beginning to get dark." I put my wing down as we carried on to the river. I decided not to tell her about the river, I wouldn't want to get her hopes up for nothing like I did with the prospect of getting a job out here in a desert.

We got to the river bed to see it had completely dried up. I thought I would cry on the spot, but I held it in. No time to appear weak, like mother always said I was. Instead of moping, we followed the riverbed to hopefully find some sort of town. I doubt we would find a town, but it is always good to hope.

We found a town! I could see it in the distance. It looked small with a lot of trees.

I'm going to continue this story on my own time, with short chapters, and wait for some reviews of encouragement or hate before continuing. Enjoy your day/evening/night.


End file.
